Greatest Wish
by alydhe
Summary: YamixYugi The puzzle is a tool. A sentient tool, but still a tool. It knows that in order to survive and fulfill its purpose, it needs a wielder, a master. And so, once that master is found, it will do whatever is in its power to keep that master happy.


Title: Greatest Wish  
Author: Alydhe/MiruSedna  
Fandom: Yugioh  
Pairing: Yami/Yugi (Puzzleshipping) and a little bit of puzzle/Yugi  
Summary: The puzzle is a tool. A sentient tool, but still a tool. It knows that in order to survive and fulfill it's purpose, it needs a wielder, a master. And so, once that master is found, it will do whatever is in its power to keep that master happy...

The puzzle is a tool. A sentient tool, but still a tool. It knows that in order to survive and fulfill its purpose, it needs a wielder, a master. And so, once that master is found, it will do whatever is in its power to keep that master happy.

Atem could still remember those endless years in the heart of the puzzle. Chained in darkness, without even a single sound or light to comfort him, to tell him that there was something more to his existence then torment.

Then a voice emerged from within that endless nothing. It was a boy, excited over his find.

"Wow, what's this? A PUZZLE! Oh cool!"

"Oh, hey Grandpa. Look what I found! Can I keep it?"

So exuberant, so full of life, of light. This voice was a balm on Atem's very soul and he ached for when the boy would touch the puzzle again, just so he could his voice once more.

It was such a short time, compared to before, that he listened inside for the voice he had grown to adore. He listened as the puzzle's holder poured out his woes to his only friend, the puzzle itself. He heard his wishes, his fears, his hopes and dreams. In time, he came to know the boy, himself.

He heard him mature and his voice deepen. But even as the voice gained years that innocent light remained. Where before he longed for an end to his existence, the spirit now began to long for a different end. He waited, hoping, for that when the puzzle would be completed and he would finally be united with his oblivious salvation.

But the puzzle was listening, too, and its understanding of its future master was much different than that of the spirit it held captive.

It heard of the persecution and the fear. It understood that its holder wished for a strength he did not believe he could posses, and it began to plan.

Then the moment finally came that the puzzle deemed its master ready to take responsibility of the Shadow Realm and the judgment of souls. Atem, having waited for so long, had begun to feel more and more desperate to meet his much loved Light.

Feeling this, the puzzle decided to take action. It would please its master and, in turn, the master would keep the puzzle safe and fulfill his duty.

Looking back, Atem only slightly regretted his impatience. Though the cost was steep it had, after all, united him with his Light, his Yugi. The puzzle conveyed its intentions to him, and Atem agreed, latching on to the thought of meeting the voice and ignoring the consequences.

And so the puzzle reached deep into Atem's mind, and twisted. It believed it could please its master by making the spirit an extension of it's wielder, thereby giving Yugi the strength he longed for. It locked away Atem's memories and any sense of self.

Atem did not realize that by agreeing with this course of action, he wasn't truly meeting Yugi as he had wished to. One cannot meet oneself, after all.

Atem had lost himself and so he truly became 'mou hitori no boku', the other me.

With its completion, the puzzle gained greater understanding of its wielderâ€™s heart. It came to realize that Yugi was displeased. Not only was strength not his greatest wish, but the strength he had wanted was not the power to dominate or destroy, it was the power to preserver and protect. In truth, Yugi's greatest desire was his own completion.

Deep within, Yugi realized he was only half a soul and he longed for his other half. He wanted the perfect companion, the one he would fit with and love in that most perfect manner that only true soul mates do.

He began to fear the puzzle and all it entailed. In turn, the puzzle, itself, began to fear. It worried that Yugi would grow tired of the actions of mou hitori no boku and destroy it.

The puzzle realized its mistake, but the magic it had wrought was not easily undone. Mou hitori no boku did not have the sense of self necessary to accept its warping his mind again. This time, it would have to make small changes and rely on the strength and will of The Master.

Though his memories and true name were lost to him, Mou hitori no boku slowly began to regain his sense of self. He became Yami and Yugi lost his fear and revulsion of the puzzle.

The puzzle was pleased but now that he was separate once more, Yami began to wish for the past he sensed he had, but could not remember.

Yugi, being the kind and loving person he his, began to wish for the same thing.

And so the puzzle once more began to act. It reached out and touched the minds of those it needed. Not realizing why, the players of this new game began to move into place, opening the way for Yami to become Atem once more.

There were bumps along the way, events that the puzzle, for all its power, could not control. None tormented it and Yami more than when their Yugi was taken from them. Furious and determined, the two did something they had not done since the puzzle was completed, they worked together. Through that cooperation they regained not only their Light, but Yami's identity.

The spirit of the puzzle had come full circle. No longer was he Yami, the nameless, but Atem, the once revered Pharaoh.

But the joy of the three was short lived. Atem felt his unfulfilled promises begin to weigh heavily upon him. Those loyal to him were waiting for him to join them. He felt he needed to go.

Yugi was devastated. Finally he had achieved his greatest wish. His soul mate was here and whole and loved him.

But he had to let him go.

So Yugi and Atem were parted and both grieved the loss of the other.

The puzzle, though now with Atem, still belonged to Yugi. It was Yugi's wish that it remain in the temple to open the way to the afterlife for Atem and to guard the remains of the Pharaoh, but Yugi still controlled the shadow realm and judged souls. It sensed that both desired reunion. It connected with both and offered them a choice. Yugi could not leave his duties but, upon urging and encouragement from those he had died for, Atem returned to the land of the living.

He was whole and separate and everything Yugi had wished for.

The puzzle was pleased.


End file.
